


...broken promise?

by tsundanire



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry says goodbye before his next mission.





	...broken promise?

**Author's Note:**

> Per the collection, I had ten different ideas for the monthly prompt, wrote six of them, and gave one away. I may still write the other three? 
> 
> This is **not** the Drabble I submitted for the challenge. 
> 
> December’s prompt: What’s one more?
> 
> Thanks as always to @fantom-ftnoise for the beta!

“I promise, I’ll only be gone for a week at most.” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead. 

 

Draco huffed in response, using snark to hide the anxiety and fear crawling up his throat. It didn’t matter how many times Harry tried to assure him before an away-mission, each time he left felt like the last time. 

 

“Yeah, sure. You’ve said that before. And once, I didn’t end up seeing you for a month. And then when I did, it was from a bed at St. Mungo’s.” Draco snapped, half-turning away. 

 

“I promise it won’t be like that this time. It’s a simple re-con and information gathering.” Harry smiled softly, though it was strained at the edges. Draco wouldn’t turn back. He couldn’t. Because if he did, Harry would plainly see the anguish flash across his face. If he turned now, Harry would know right away everything he’d been trying to hide. But then, maybe that was the best course of action.

 

“Harry,” Draco started, turning back into the warm embrace, eyes wide and filled with panic. “Please...don’t go. I just…I have a really bad feeling about this.” 

 

Harry blinked, but smiled at him as if that could melt away all his concerns. 

 

“You silly prat. I can’t not do my job. I promise I’ll see you in a week.” 

 

As he left, Draco choked out a sob. What was one more broken promise?


End file.
